


Only For You

by TickingPocketWatches



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, mckirk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4871866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TickingPocketWatches/pseuds/TickingPocketWatches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones comes home to a half awake (pregnant) Jim, that's hoping that maybe....just maybe, Bones would bake him a cake? </p><p>-From a request on Tumblr- </p><p>MPreg warning, so don't complain! ;p</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only For You

Bones felt a great weight drop from his chest to dissipate through the floor. He closed the door to his home behind him, feeling relief blossom over him. He shrugged out of his light jacket and hung it on the coat rack, then kicked off his boots with a sleepy clumsiness that left much of his balance to be desired. 

A long day at work leaving him irritated and in special need of a long nights rest, but first, perhaps a mug of something warm would settle his frayed nerves. 

He rubbed at sore eyes with stiff fingers and dragged himself to the kitchen. Carefully directing himself through the dark as to not wake Jim. 

He groaned quietly when his red eyes landed on the lit clock, sitting on the kitchen counter.

2:00. The bright white numbers glared back at him. Mocking him into remembering his shift that starts distressingly only in six hours.

He clenched his jaw and made his way to the cabinet to fetch a thick brown mug. The clink of ceramic knocking into one another, rang cringingly loud in the quiet house. Bones winced as he careful shut the thin door back in place. 

He pressed extra gentle on the button that turned the coffee machine on and waited patiently for it to prepare its self. 

Sighing for the fifth time since he got home, he slowly tapped his index finger on the counter as he stared into space. The soft glow of the clock; coffee machine; and the full moon through the window, gently lit the dark kitchen. The machines soft hum, rumbled delicately into the silent house, relaxing his muscles and relieving his anxious thoughts to simply nothing, but the simple quietness. 

"Bones?" 

Bones jumped from the groggy voice from behind him. Eyes wide and heart simmering down from the flip it did, he turned, leaning his lower back against the edge of the counter. 

When he faced Jim, Bones eyes softened and a his mouth slacked with a crooked smile pulling his lips. Jim painted the perfect picture of someone just waking. His hair stuck out in all directions, and a hand rubbed lazily at eyes that were equally as red as Bone's. Even his eye brows had been disarranged. 

His large; floppy; sweater, hung loosely off his thin shoulders, but held a bit snuggly around the roundness of his stomach. A hand resting on the bump, purely out of habit.

Bones sighed, suddenly feeling guilty for waking his pregnant mate. 

Lately, Jim had been complaining about not being able to rest, from simply being uncomfortable or the baby kicking him in random sensitive places. Bones hated the thought of being the one that also added to his discomfort. 

"I'm sorry for waking you, Darl'n." Bones apologized, his voice gentle and deep, like strumming the last cord on a guitar. 

Taking long steps forward to take the sleepy boy into his arms. Jim- who still seemed half asleep- let his body be embraced. As soon as Bones was close enough, Jim shelved his chin in the hollow of where shoulder met neck and sighed pleasantly. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply at the scent of his mates. Relishing the warm hands pressed securely at his back, massaging relieving circles into his sore back. Jim snuggled his nose into the crook of the others neck, a smile pulling at his lips when Bones turned his head to chastely kiss him on the temple.

"Nah, was already up." Jim mumbled into Bones neck. Loving the warmth on his cold nose. 

Jim knew that if he could see his mates face right now, he knew it would be of concern. He could feel it in the others body, as muscles softly clenched and his chest rose from a long deep breath, then deflated from an equally long exhale. Jim smiled to himself. Bones was a worried worrier. 

"Before you ask. He just chose tonight to try out his inherited talent of martial arts." Jim snickered, starting to feel a little more awake. 

Bones snorted with a shake of his head, and drifted each hand to grip softly at Jim's sides. His belly taking more of Bones personal hand perch on Jim's body. 

"If he's inherited it from you, then he's probably kicking himself instead." 

Jim made a faux; insulted; whine, before dropping his hands to whack Bones on the backside, before pulling me away from the embrace. Bones just pulled him back in and placed an exaggeratedly loud kiss to his forehead, who then got revenge by slapping his own spank -which had more force behind it- to Jim's own backside. 

Giggling like the toddler that got into the sugar dish, Jim made his way into the kitchen and turned the coffee machine off. 

Bones grin was replaced with a curious, intrigued expression with a single raised brow. He took a step closer to the coy grinning Jim and raised a hand with a questioning gaze. 

"I'm assuming you have a reason for being a 'lemon seed in the straw'." He stretched an arm passed Jim to turn it back on but was playfully swatted away. 

Jim wrinkled his face in bewildered amusement. Placing a hand sharply on his hip, supporting his stif back.

"I'm not gonna ask and assume that, that is the hill billy version of calling someone 'a little shit.'" 

Bones shrugged and looked to Jim's stomach with twinkling eyes. 

"If you say so, sweet pea." 

Jim rolled his eyes. 

"Actually I do." 

Bones was already out of the loupe of their playful argument. Attention being taken by the little life that was nestled warmly in his mates belly. Bones's hand gently splayed on the side of the bump. His thumb caressing clothed flesh under his hand.

Jim sighed, but couldn't keep the smile from off his face. He couldn't deny that he loved the attention he gotten from his pregnancy. Ready and willing to show off his baby bump in any cute clothes he could get his greedy paws on. Also, More than happy to hands wanting to feel his growing baby. Jim was too proud of such of an achievement to hide it away. 

But- of course- his favorite attention was from his Bones. No one looked at him the way he did, and no one touched him the way he does. There was always so much love pouring out of any show of affection and it made Jim's heart sore. 

"Actually, what?" Bones asked confusedly. 

Jim rolled his eyes. "I mean, I actually do have an excuse."

"And your excuse is-?"

Jim was actually grateful the lights were dim, for Bones couldn't see the blush splaying across his cheeks. 

"Actually- I was hoping that-" 

Jim knew he was going out on a ledge. Bones wasn't one to agree to such sinful desires, but Jim really, REALLY wanted it. 

"Well- maybe that we could-" 

Bones moved his hand back and forth on Jim's belly, in a gentle gesture, beaconing him to say what he wanted to say. 

"-Make a cake?" Jim paused to bite his lip then contained quickly to add "I swear it's your sons request. I'm just here to say what he wants." Jim spoke quickly so that Bones couldn't interrupt. "It's none of my doing." Jim finished with forced distress. 

Bones raised a brow. He then chuckled and gave Jim's stomach a gentle pat. 

"Is that why you're up? Waiting for me to come home at an ungodly hour to bake teeth rotting sweets in the middle of the night?" 

Jim nodded his head enthusiastically. "and here I was afraid you wouldn't understand what I meant by 'I want cake.'" He mocked. 

Bones snuffed. "But I thought it was my piglet that wanted the cake?" 

Jim groaned and turned away from the doctor. Heading towards the light switch. 

"He does." Jim stated with slow vowels. 

Bones flinched when the lights abruptly switched on, momentarily blinding him by the light. He let the matter drop, because he knew Jim would find all the ways to dance around the topic. So he changed the subject instead.

"So am I supposed to be making this cake by myself?" Bones asked with a teasing smile as he already moved to gather the necessary items for the dessert. 

Jim rocked on his feet in excitement at actually getting his health freak doctor into making him something carb-y and flat out unhealthy. 

"Of course not." Jim chirped, coming to stand beside his mate, who had rolled up his sleeves. "I'll give you encouragement by cheering you on and giving you helpful advice from the bleachers." 

Bones shook his head and chuckled. Eyes down cast, as he flipped through a questionably old cook book. 

"Oh, good. Cooking advice." 

Jim swatted at Bones shoulder and turned to a drawer a few steps away. Bracing a hand on the counter before carefully lowering himself to the drawer closest to the floor. 

"I'm the Captain. I don't give advice, I give quality facts. Hey-"

Jim whined at Bones's secure hold at his sides, pulling him back up from his kneeling position. 

"Damn it, Jim. Why do you always have to do the complete opposite of what's good for you." He fluffed as he moved Jim to the chair at the dining table, which was connected to the kitchen. "I'll get what you want, just stay put."

Jim's face fell into a pout as he watched Bones head back into the kitchen. He grabbed the handle to the drawer Jim was trying to hurt himself over and pulled it open. Confusingly, he pulled out a simple apron. He gave Jim a look. The look Jim loved to receive after a considerably good tease. He smiled and conked his heels against the floor.

"What? You know it's my favorite part of your cooking stuff, besides the food of course." Jim smiled from ear to ear. 

Bones sighed and tied the apron around his waist and went back to work. He was in the midst of sifting the dry ingredients when he heard the terrible noise of a chair scooting across the floor.

"Don't tell me-" Bones started.

He could hear Jim giggle before he cut him off. "It's lonely in there and I want to watch." 

"Your only a few yards away!" 

"I want to watch!" 

Bones sighed and mixed the wet with the dry ingredients and carefully scraped the batter into a pan. All the while, trying his best to work around the child that placed himself right in Bones's way. When the batter was placed in the oven, he then turned and assisted Jim into the living room where he made Jim stay until he was finished with the cake. Jim begrudgingly complied, but only if he made chocolate icing for the cake. Which Bones answered with a defeated 'Fine'. 

After an hour had past, Jim's eyes sparkled and his mouth watered from the baked cake and the large bowl of whipped icing, placed in front of him. He bounced on the couch and gave a pleading look to the chef. 

"Well, have at it." Bones gestured with two hands, then placed himself beside the pregnant boy. He yawned as he leaned his head back, resting his eyes as soon as he was settled. He was exhausted and extremely pleased to enjoy these few minutes of silence, before Jim decided to pester him into something else, which he knew he would do without question. 

Bones drifted into a much needed sleep, while his mate nibbled at the confection greedily at his side. He didn't remember when the TV was turned on, or later to be ushered from off the couch to the bed, but he did recall the sweet smell of chocolate mixed with the sweeter smell of Jim's natural scent, cuddled up beside him as Bones's arms wrapped perfectly around his love. He woke that fall morning to the sound of Jim's little snores and the sleepy warmth at his side. Thinking how lucky he was and how perfect his future was in store.

*End*

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to spend more time and edit this, but when do I ever? 
> 
> Enjoy!!! I know how you guys love some Pregger Jim.;D
> 
> Comments are like gold, and kudos are always so very appreciated! But comments make me want to write more.;p hint hint.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope I could put a smile on your face!


End file.
